Clean
by wetwitch
Summary: Rose, broke and desperate for a job, takes work as a maid of Malfoy Manor. But there's more to the job than its description might suggest. Smutsmutsmut.


Rose had known the magazine she was working for was more than a little sketchy. It was not exactly award winning journalism. In fact, most of the writers were hardly equipped to use a Quick-Notes Quill much less report hard hitting news. The magazine focussed primarily on gossip and scandal, but with its poor quality of writing and the endless cycle of missed due dates (as well as the fact that the new editor of Witch Weekly had stepped up its game), it was inevitable that Charm Magazine would go bankrupt.

And now Rose was broke.

So she'd flipped through the pages of the Daily Prophet until she'd reached the classifieds. She'd applied at several paid internships at major companies, but nothing had panned out. She'd even gotten an owl saying that her potential employer had found her rather immature.

And so, with a bruised ego and a dwindling bank account, Rose took up the one job she had never thought she'd actually go through with.

This is how Rose Weasley became maid at the one and only Malfoy Manor.

Her main job was house keeping. She spent most of her days polishing marble floors and dusting steps. She'd never learned so many spells so quickly, picking up hundreds over the course of her first week from an old book that smelled of mushrooms. But she was also required to bring meals to her employers, and letters that the owls knew to deliver to the kitchen. She was given a uniform (a simple black cotton dress with a small lacy apron) and was told to call them Master and Mistress. Rose found the whole thing degrading, and would have considered leaving immediately upon hearing these conditions, but the job payed too well, and besides, she wouldn't have to pay for housing or food.

This wouldn't be a long term job, she promised herself. Just long enough to save up until she found something better.

xx

It was a Tuesday morning and Rose was scrubbing the god damned floor.

She'd lost her wand privileges after using the summoning charm on her glass of water, which had been less than a foot away. Mistress Malfoy had tut-tutted before informing her, "Laziness is not permitted by our staff, Miss Weasley. Hand over your wand for the day. You'll get this back when you've learned the importance of hard work."

Rose refrained herself from rolling her eyes. Was she really getting a lecture on hard work from a woman who'd never worked a day in her life?

But Rose scrubbed nonetheless. She'd found obedience was her best self-defense here. Besides, now she was by herself, and she could at least have some time to think.

Until _he _walked in.

"Right where you ought to be, Weasley," remarked the young blond man.

Rose glared up at him. "Fuck off, Malfoy."

He smirked. "Language, Weasley. Let's try that again."

Rose stood, brushing her hands off on her dress and smiling sweetly. "Fuck off, Master Malfoy."

The smirk slid straight off his face. He pushed Rose against the wall and caged her in with his arms.

"Listen, Weasley, you little fucking bitch, this is _my _house. You will respect me or you will face the consequences." His snarl both frightened and enticed her, and Rose's breath hitched. He leaned in closer, so close his body touched hers ever so slightly. Rose breathed heavily. "Now get back to work, slut."

He stormed out of the room and Rose leaned against the wall, closed her eyes and sighed. Despite the fact that Scorpius Malfoy was the biggest ponce on the planet, despite the fact he could be so fucking ridiculous and even a little scary, Rose couldn't help the fact she found him so horribly attractive. She dipped her fingers under her dress and found her panties quickly pooling with wetness.

That evening, a letter arrived in the kitchen. One of the cooks caught Rose by the shoulder as she walked in with a tray of empty dishes. "Hey there, love, there's a letter for the younger Master Malfoy." Rose sighed, not eager to have to face Scorpius again after the tense morning. But she grabbed the letter nonetheless.

He wasn't in his bedroom. Rose began the walk to his study, but stopped when she heard a noise coming from the opposite end of the wing. Following the sounds, she drew open the library door, and the sound of what was now obviously moaning filled the space.

Rose couldn't help but grin a little.

Rose wandered through rows of dusty tomes, glancing at titles passively as she continued her search for the youngest member of the Malfoy family. She found him sitting in a great leather armchair, his fist wrapped tight around his long cock. Rose turned her laugh into a soft, "Ahem."

Scorpius' eyes opened slowly, and he first smiled at her dreamily before he realized what had just happened. He quickly zipped his pants and stood. "Weasley."

"Having a nice evening are we, Master Malfoy?" Rose teased, fluttering her eyelashes.

Scorpius sneered. "Fuck you, Weasley, what do you want?"

Rose made a face of phony surprise. "Language, Master!"

Scorpius glared darkly, his chest heaving. "You think you're so fucking clever, don't you, Weasley. Don't forget who scrubs the floor here."

Rose cut the act. "At least I'm earning my own money, which is more than I can say for you, Malfoy."

"That's Master to you, you little bitch." His chest was still heaving. Rose glanced down at his pants to find them bulging. Oh, Merlin, how she just wanted to touch him...

"Well," Rose said, sauntering towards him, "you've got a letter, Master." She smiled. "And you're going to have to get it for yourself." She slipped the slim envelope down the top of her dress, wedging it carefully into her bra. The edge swiped at her nipple briefly and she bit her lip.

Scorpius took a step closer to her, not looking one bit amused. His eyes locked onto hers, he reached out for the letter, his hand coming to rest against her breast. His thumb rubbed against her soft flesh.

"You will give me the letter yourself, Weasley," he growled into her ear, his lips brushing it ever so slightly.

"Or what?" Rose whispered back.

Suddenly, Scorpius kissed her roughly, dominating her mouth with his. She thrashed against him, and he grabbed her wrists and held on, tight. Scorpius rubbed himself against her furiously, and Rose found he was still extremely hard. She kissed him back just as furiously, her tongue fighting to win against his. With every thrust of his against the thin cotton of her dress and panties, Rose could feel herself getting wetter and wetter. She couldn't help a moan that escaped her, and Scorpius pulled her down onto the carpet, pushing up the hem of her dress.

"Malfoy..." she moaned, as he slid down her soaked panties and brushed a thumb over her clit.

He leaned in close so his face was just above hers. "Call me Master."

Rose felt herself getting wetter at his command. She arched up against him so her lips were by his cheek and whispered, "Master."

Scorpius' cheeks were flushed pink as he looked at her with dark lust-filled eyes.

Rose quickly unbuttoned his shirt, her fingers fumbling over the buttons in her excitement. Her hands slid down the smooth skin of his sides as he teased her clit and sucked on her neck hard. He was marking her. Rose closed her eyes in pleasure and thrust against his thumb. His fingers teased her slit, sliding from end to end before dipping inside sharply. Rose gasped and arched against him.

He kissed her again, this time more slowly but with the same passion. She bit down on his lip, more than playfully. He pulled away and his stormy gray eyes narrowed. "You'll pay for that one, you dirty slut," he muttered, sliding his fingers out of her. His thumb brushed against her clit one last time before pulling away completely and Rose whimpered at the loss.

He stood, towering over her, and Rose had never been more attracted to someone in her life. He was tall and lean and toned, with yellowish blond hair that begged to have fingers run through it. His lips were pale pink and perfectly sculpted, the bottom one now swollen and plump from Rose's bite. Rose longed to run her nails down his chest.

"Kneel," he commanded, and Rose obeyed, an eyebrow raised in defiance.

"Speak when I am talking to you," he ordered, a hand reaching down to slide one of the straps of Rose's dress down her slim shoulder.

"Yes, Master," she replied icily, trying to hide all traces of desire in her voice. She would not let him win this one. She slid the strap back over her shoulder.

Scorpius unbuckled his belt, slid it out from the loops and used it to bind Rose's wrists together before undoing his trousers. His silky boxers were the next to drop to the floor and Rose felt herself once again dripping at the sight of his erect cock.

He brought her head close to him with his hands and she obliged greedily, caressing the tip with her tongue before sliding his hot cock in her warm mouth, in and out, deeper and deeper. He began thrusting into her mouth, his fingers still tangled in her dark red hair, and Rose couldn't help but moaning as she bobbed. He dropped his hands and Rose continued her ministrations, taking a turn at licking the sides and sliding her tongue along the throbbing vein on the underside.

When she took him in her mouth once more and began to thrust her mouth over him, she heard his breath hitch. She looked up, and saw Scorpius in a state of such bliss, she knew what she had to do. She moved faster and faster and as he moaned she suddenly backed off, walking quickly, trying to find her way out of the library before he caught up with her. "Good evening, Master!" she called behind her shoulder, halfway out the door.

A sudden tug at her elbow told her he was right behind her. She whipped her head around and looked up at his angry face.

"I _will _have you, Weasley," he hissed. "I _will_."

She jerked away from him and quickly returned to her small room in the servants' wing, where she collapsed on her small twin bed and sighed. She wanted him, desperately, but she refused to give him the satisfaction of completely dominating her. And she was still terribly wet, not to mention panty-less, more sexually frustrated than she'd been during her current three week dry spell. Wriggling her hands out of the belt, she began to rub herself, one hand beneath her dress and one over her breast, when she heard paper crinkle. She opened her eyes to see the letter, still tucked in neatly.

Rose placed it on the night stand and felt a tear run down her cheek. Why couldn't she just have given in? But of course she couldn't; he was, after all, Scorpius Malfoy. Someone had to put him in his place. But she so loved the feeling of being so completely dominated, so overwhelmed, the taste of him on her tongue-

Three ominous knocks on the door startled Rose from her thoughts.

Rose opened the door and was greeted with the sight of Scorpius Malfoy once again, this time dangling her panties from a single finger.

"You forgot something, you little slut," he breathed in her ear.

Rose felt a shiver down her spine as she looked up into his dark eyes. She ripped the strip of lace from his finger and turned around, before saying over her shoulder, "As did you." She went to grab the letter off her night stand, leaning over her bed to reach it.

Something pressed against her ass and Rose turned her head to see Scorpius' large member pressed against her. One hand grabbed her hip, while the other waved the wand with a flick, closing the door with a loud slam.

Rose pressed her hands into her bed to support herself as Scorpius pulled her hips against him, over and over.

"You're so fucking wet, you whore," he grunted, teasing her dripping pussy with the tip of his cock. Rose couldn't help the noises that escaped her. She could feel the heat, the throbbing inside her, and all she wanted, so desperately, was to be full.

"Malfoy-" she cried.

He thrust harder against her as he corrected her. "It's Master."

"Take me, Master!" Rose intoned, raising her ass in the air and grinding against him.

He obliged, thrusting into her velvet pussy so hard her arms bent and her torso rested on the bed, her body completely bent over. Once he was inside of her he stopped, and Rose sighed as she felt him growing bigger and bigger inside of her, filling her up. He was so large and so hard, and the pain was blissful. Then he once again started to thrust, first slow and then faster and faster.

Rose grabbed fistfuls of her duvet to support herself and felt herself getting closer and closer to the brink of her desire. She felt her walls just starting to close in around him, a moan escaping her lips, when he abruptly pulled out. Rose cried out, and turned to face him.

Scorpius smiled down darkly at her. "You think I'd let you get off that easy, you dirty whore?" He pushed her onto the bed. "Take off your dress."

Rose silently pulled the dress over her head, exposing her large breasts, glistening from perspiration, spilling over the cups of a simple white lace bra. Scorpius glanced her over with a neutral expression. He sat beside her and unlatched the bra, untangling it from her arms and dropping it to the floor. Her nipples were already hard, from the cool air of the room and all the stimulation. Now she was completely naked, and here he sat beside her, his white button down still on.

She was about to protest when his mouth was on hers once more. His hands combed over her body, from her thighs to the soft skin of her stomach, up until he reached her perky breasts. He took one in each hand, massaging them, tweaking and flicking the nipples. Rose ran her fingers through his silky hair, and he pulled away from their kiss. "Don't touch me, slut," he hissed, before lining up once more to penetrate her.

He thrust into her, arms at either side of her shoulders, staring straight into her eyes, his mouth nearly brushing hers. Rose tilted up her chin to close the distance and he backed his head away. Wordlessly, he pounded into her, relentless, their eyes locked. Rose couldn't help closing her eyes and moaning, and she bucked her hips against him. Once again she was moments away from full release, and her bucking became frenzied. And once again, Scorpius pulled out of her just as she was closest. Rose whimpered.

"Please, please, Master, let me finish," she begged, eyes squeezed shut as she tried not to lose the feeling, back arched away from the bed.

"Kneel. On the ground," he ordered, and she quickly scrambled to the floor, kneeling with her hands on her knees. He spit on her, the wetness landing on her chest and sliding down her breast. "Who's slut are you?"

"Yours, Master."

"Say the whole thing."

"I'm your slut, Master."

"Now say the magic word."

Rose looked up at him, and softly, pleadingly, she whispered, "Please."

He threw himself on top of her, his hot mouth sucking on her breast, her neck, her collarbone, leaving red marks. He kissed her hard and she raked his back with her fingernails, hoping to leave some marks of her own. He groaned, before slipping himself inside of her. Pumping inside of her, he used one hand to satisfy her clit and the other to wrap around her neck, pulling her closer. Her nipples rubbed against the fabric of his shirt. Rose was certain she'd die of ecstasy.

Scorpius pumped furiously, so fast Rose could hardly breath, and it didn't take long for her to reach the edge. He sensed she was close, and leaned in towards her ear. "Have you learned you lesson, Weasley?"

She could hardly find the words, nodding until she could sputter out, "Yes, Master!"

He thrust again, and her orgasm struck her in waves of pleasure, sending shivers through her body as she clenched tight around him. Rose yelled, "Master!" over and over again as she climaxed. When she had finished, her chest was heaving as she panted. Rose could tell that now he was close, and he pulled out once again. Jerking himself, he commanded her to kneel as he stood.

"You are a dirty whore, Weasley. You are a fucking slut, and someone needs to put you in your place."

Then he came, and his cum splattered her breasts, her stomach, her face, her hair. She had never felt more dirty and it turned her on endlessly. She couldn't help but rub one of her breasts, enjoying the moisture, and she brought her other hand to her clit and began to rub circles.

Scorpius smirked. "Fucking slut." He let some of his jism shoot onto the floor, and then he was done. Rose was helplessly wet, desperate for him inside her once more. But he dressed himself, reclaiming the envelope and the belt, as Rose watched from the floor. Then he came to stand before her one last time.

"Now clean up this mess."

**author:**

**i thought there wasn't enough good Rose/Scorpius smut out there, and felt i had to contribute.**

**more where this came from if you like it.**

**ww**


End file.
